


Eridan Goes Fishing

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [37]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Fishing, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: There was just something about being on a fishing boat, in the ocean, with the shore just barely close enough to be seen peeking out close to the horizon like a hiding child assuming they can't be spotted up during hide and seek. What was less a thing that there was "just something" on was being on a fishing boat full of old people, but if you were Eridan Ampora, this was about once a month during summer, so you just kind of made do and appreciated the afternoon out on the ocean.The air was cool, unsurprisingly a little wet, and very, very strongly saline. It was ruining Eridan's hair, which was perhaps the worst part about it.37/365
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Fishies
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 5





	Eridan Goes Fishing

There was just something about being on a fishing boat, in the ocean, with the shore just barely close enough to be seen peeking out close to the horizon like a hiding child assuming they can't be spotted up during hide and seek. What was less a thing that there was "just something" on was being on a fishing boat full of old people, but if you were Eridan Ampora, this was about once a month during summer, a couple of days at a time, so you just kind of made do and appreciated the afternoons out on the ocean as they happened.

The air was cool, unsurprisingly a little wet, and very, very strongly saline. It was ruining Eridan's hair, which was perhaps the worst part about it. On a very theoretical level, he should be fishing right now, since that what he was brought here to do, but he mostly just watched his dad fish instead, and scrolled Twitter on his phone, alternating between the two with a pretty even 50/50 spread of time spent. Like, yeah, sure, go kill some fish so we can inevitably eat them for dinner, Dad, but also, there's a lot of drama going on on twitter and he's really gotta keep updated.

A fishing pole lay by Eridan's feet, basically abandoned. At this point in his rebellious teenagerhood, his father had long since stopped trying to actively get him to partake, and was mostly just happy to get him out of the house.

Eridan continued to gently ply his thumb across the screen to scroll through his feed, occasionally grunting in frustration as the shoddily made Twitter client reset his position or whited out his screen for a bit. So many juicy details of things that absolutely did not concern him whatsoever, the occasional funny meme, a message from his friends or two. The group chat was not particularly bumping at 10 in the morning on a Thursday, so Eridan just took a quiet selfie and then a similarly quiet picture of the murky ocean depths, sent them out, and proceeded to wait five minutes for the inevitable lack of response.

When the inevitability grew too much, and it became obvious that there was, in fact, nobody else awake at 10 AM on a Thursday during summer vacation, he just went back to his feed. Out there, in the world, it always seemed like there was something bad happening, all the time. Wars, pain, misery, all of these things that might, at some point in the future, matter to Eridan. His dad did try to tell him he needed to be a little less of a brat, and he was trying to take it to heart, not the least of which being that "not being a brat" was probably a desirable trait for people looking to make new friends that Eridan wanted to consider him for the position.

He retweeted a couple of things here and there, and then blessed his lucky stars that he was doing nothing particularly more interesting than relaxing on a fishing boat on a Thursday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
